


Tents

by themantlingdark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themantlingdark/pseuds/themantlingdark
Summary: please don't comment or repost.





	Tents

 

1

Camping. Back to nature and innocence, if the latter existed. Or perhaps it was inescapable. The long hike uphill to the site and the sweat on Thor’s throat as he tipped his head back to drink. Loki watched the bob of his brother’s Adam’s apple as it gulped. Imagined he was the one being drunk. Choked on his saliva when he gasped it down the wrong pipe. Bent double to hide tears and an erection. 

 

Thor rubbed his back to soothe him. Offered the Nalgene. Then a slap and flick to Loki’s ass.

“Mosquito, sorry. Let’s set up the tent.”

 

2

To bed with the sun and up with it again. The jingle of zippers as they crawled from their sleeping bags into clothes and then out of the tent. Loki’s eyes on Thor’s arms, imagining the thick loop of them lying warm and heavy around his own slight frame. On Thor’s calves as they stretched and bunched with the climb to the falls, wondering if they’d flex like that as Thor moved above him. On Thor’s narrow hips and trim waist, looking as if they would fit comfortably between his thighs. On all of him as they swam, a Laocoön.

 

3

Lying in the dark, inches from Thor, unable to escape the embarrassing body. The groans of Loki’s gut building, sounding so much like what he wanted to avoid it made the attempt to suppress it pointless.

“Let that stuff out before you rupture something,” Thor said. 

Loki complied in defeat, but Thor joined in a show of solidarity that took the sting out.

“Shoe squeaked.”

“Falls must be fed by a sulphur spring,” Loki laughed.

“Maybe there’s a deer outside.”

“Mmm. Ruminants are always so gassy.”

“You would be too if your ass had to keep up with four stomachs.”

 

4

The body at sunrise, still willful and cruel. Loki stared at the tent in the sleeping bag above Thor’s hips, seeing it bob at random. His body moved when Thor’s moved. 

 

When he looked at his brother’s face again, it was awake and watching his own.

 

Loki winced when Thor got up, then braced for a thrashing when Thor stood over him. Thor only unzipped Loki’s sleeping bag and slipped inside, nudging him until they were lying nose to nose. 

“Okay?” Thor asked, mouth on Loki’s lips, knuckles brushing his belly to hint.

Loki nodded and cautiously placed a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please don't comment or repost.


End file.
